This invention relates to a cassette tape case, and is especially concerned with the provision of a novel and simple case structure for removing and replacing cassette tapes.
Heretofore, cassette tape cases have been designed in such a manner that it is often inconvenient and difficult to remove the tape from the case. To overcome this problem, cassette tape cases to relatively complicated structure containing, for example, a spring mechanism for removal of the tape have been developed. However, in addition to the disadvantage of the increased cost of such cassette tape structures, it has been found that the rate of breakage is high over relatively short periods of time.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cassette tape case of relatively simple structure and low cost. A particular object of the present invention is to provide a simple, reliable and durable cassette tape case, preferably formed of a plastic material, which provides substantially automatic removal of the cassette tape when the cover of the case is open, and which operates readily for removal of the tape from the case and insertion of a tape into the case.